


I Like You, but You’re Crazy

by Vanity_Nekozawa



Category: Akatsuki - Fandom, Naruto, Naruto Shippuden
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Anime, BDSM, DeidaraxOC - Freeform, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Fetish, Hidan (Naruto) Swears, Hidanxoc - Freeform, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love Triangle, Mild Painplay, Mild Pet Play, NSFW, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Smut, Violence, cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-27 01:18:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17757074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanity_Nekozawa/pseuds/Vanity_Nekozawa
Summary: Vanity is a transfer student coming to a new college, trying to get her education and create a social life. Her first day was great while the second was a mess, what awaits in the future?(Not completed)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’d like to start this off with I haven’t wrote in a very long time. This is definitely a work in progress. If i am not portraying the characters correctly, leave a comment ot send me a message and I’ll work on it in further chapters. 
> 
> This is also created for my own fun and enjoyment so I hope you all feel the same.

“Ah…” I looked up at the building slightly intimidated, the school bell ringing to indicate school was in session. I held onto the straps of my leather backpack, flicking my tongue against the lip rings out of nervous habit. Upon walking in, I reached into my back pocket and grabbed the folded up schedule, opening it to look at what room I was placed into. “Room 218?” I passed the main entrance and roamed around, searching for the classroom. “It’s so… Big.” I rubbed the back of my head, feeling the stubble from how short it was, stopping in front of the guide plastered on the wall. 

As I stood there wondering the easiest route, a couple people were running into the school, clearly late. I watched as they ran, cocking my head in confusion. ‘There’s no reason to be that extra.’ Shaking my head I began walking towards my classroom, going up the stairs and arriving at the door. I looked up at it, checking the number on the door three times to make sure that was the assigned class. I placed my hand on the cold slide and opened it. My cheeks flushed slightly from being a few minutes late. 

The teacher turned towards me and stopped mid sentence before smiling politely, “So glad you could finally join us, Nekozawa.” He said it as a joke but boy, did it feel far from it. Some classmates laughed while others looked down at their phones. 

“I got lost, I apologize.” I tried to hide the curt in my voice as I took a couple steps in, examining the room before putting my attention back onto him. 

He looked at the class, his smile almost looking fake, “As I mentioned earlier, we have a new student in today. Nekozawa,” He turned his attention to me. “Introduce yourself.”

Looking at the classroom, all eyes were on me. Swallowing my spit, my cheeks becoming red due to the unnecessary attention. “My name’s Vanity Nekozawa, ah...” The attention getting the best of me, I choked, unable to speak. Laughs ran across the room, only causing my uneasiness to heighten. 

“Hey, play nice.” Madara sensei said firmly, the class calming down. “Sit where you’d like, everyone's already next to who they’ll be sitting next to all year anyway.”

Looking at him I nodded my head before checking out the seats, finding a couple empty seats, I chose the one at the back of the room, next to the window and next to a blonde. I placed my bag on the floor and sat down, crossing on leg over the other. 

I glanced around the room more once Madara began teaching again. A couple of the students wore necklaces with red clouds on them. One of them being the boy I sat next to and the other being a boy with black hair who was reading during the lesson. 

Once lunch came around, I had already pegged some of the people down, mentally taking notes. The girls named Sakura and Ino were a bit prissy, not the type I would befriend. They had another friend who was a Hyuga but she was quiet. 

“Hey, it’s Vanity, right?” Breaking my focus, I looked over at the blonde who grabbed my attention, he was standing up stretching. I nodded my head with a smile. “I’m Deidara, hm. If you aren’t sitting with anyone for lunch, I wouldn’t mind keeping you company, hm.” 

‘Ahh, the classic I want to get to know you stunt. He probably just feels bad for me because I’d be alone.’

“I wouldn’t mind that at all.” I turned around in my chair, facing him as I grabbed the Ipad and stylus off my desk and put them into my bag. As I zipped it up, I stood up, swinging it onto my back, putting it on. 

He picked up his box, “Try not to lose me, heh.” He began walking towards the door with me following behind him. Once we stepped past the door, I then understood what he meant. The halls were busy and crowded. People bumped and pushed against me, not seeing me due to how I was shorter than everyone else. We stayed close to the wall as he guided me up the flight of stairs. 

I cocked my head in confusion, “Isn’t the cafeteria the other way?” I gripped onto my bag, getting nervous. After all, I was walking around a gigantic school with someone I had just met.

Looking back at me, his smile lifted all worries I had before. It was sincere. “The roof is a better place, not as many people and a lot more space, hm.” He opened the door revealing the truth in what he said. I sighed lightly as my smile returned. 

“It’s kind of peaceful up here.” I walked in front of him and to an empty bench, sitting down as I got out the small box of lunch I brought. He followed and sat beside me, opening up his bento as well. 

“So, tell me about yourself. You didn’t give out anything else other than your name, hm.” He grabbed his fork and began taking bites of his food, leaning back against the wall as he looked at me. A small smirk plastered on his face.

I rolled my eyes a bit, “I hate that question, it’s far too open ended.” Turning towards him, I crossed my legs indian style. “Like seriously, out of all the questions people could ask, they choose the one that’s the easiest?” I opened my chopsticks and grabbed my sushi with them before putting wasabi onto it. 

“Okay, fine. What’s some of your hobbies?” He laughed lightly, “Is that a better question?”

Eating the roll, I pondered for a moment. “Well, probably writing, drawing, and playing video games. I’m not a very active person as you can see.” I joked as I prepared the next roll. “Little too thick for that shit.”

He coughed a bit before laughing, “Self deprecation jokes? We’ll get along just fine.” He took a bite of his meal before he made a sound of importance. He covered his mouth, “Oh, by the way,” swallowing his food he sat the bento down in his lap, “Uhm, tomorrow, Hidan will be in school so he’s probably going to yell and curse a lot due to you sitting in his seat from now on, hm. Just ignore him though and he should go away.”

I cocked my head a bit, “I mean, I definitely don’t want to piss anyone off on my second day.”

“He’s always pissed off, hm. Don’t mind him.” He laughed a bit then continued eating more of his food. I smiled a bit, looking down at my food, a light blush across my cheeks. 

Once we finished our meals, we packed our stuff up and sat there for a few moments, a ratheer awkward silence if you will until I broke it.

“What about you? What are you hobbies?”

He turned towards me with the side of his body leaned against the wall while one foot was propped up on the bench. “Well, I alos like to draw but I do more with clay work than anything. Can you paint?” 

I shrugged a bit, “For the most part, yes. We should do something sometime. I think it’d be kind of cool to just chillout and do art stuff.”

“Absolutely, I’d love hanging out with a girl as cute as you.” My cheeks pinkened as I laughed a bit, letting the comment roll off. 

“Thanks, I try.” I nibbled on my bottom lip before standing up and grabbing my backpack, “We’ve been up here for a minute and people are starting to go back, so should we?” 

He stood up and grabbed his stuff, swinging the bag over his back. “Forsure.”

———————

I sat my backpack down before I sat down in the seat myself, watching as people began entering the class again.

‘We talked the entire time and there wasn’t a single dull moment. Should I ask to do this again tomorrow or would that be annoying? Plus, he’s really sweet and defintely cute, I don’t want to be that girl.’

“Want to do this tomorrow?” I looked over at the blonde, his eyes making contact with mine. My cheeks darkened a bit from being caught off guard. 

“Yeah, forsure!” I crossed one leg over the other and grabbed the ipad out of my bag along with the stylus, making it seem like I was prepared for notes when in reality it was for drawing. 

As the day came to an end, people gathered their items, some complaining about the homework that was assigned. I sighed a bit as I packed my things up and stretched in my seat, clearly tired already. ‘I’m definitely taking a nap when I get home.’ Taking my keys out, I held them tightly in my hands, ensuring I wouldn’t drop them anywhere. 

Picking my stuff up, I began walking out of the class, people busting to get out and go home. Walking out of the entrance, I looked back at the school with a half smile on my face. ‘Not as fun as the old one but definitely better.’

Walking to my car, I looked up at the sky, noticing the tinted grey shade to it and the sun hidden. I frowned a bit and my lips tugging down in the slightest. Sighed as I looked ahead, searching for my vehicle before spotting Deidara standing around a car with several of his friends. A couple of them being from the class I was in such as the one with long black hair and the one with bright, vibrant red hair who was pretty short. 

I couldn’t tear my eyes from him as I watched his body rock with laughter. His arm was placed on the trunk of the car as he leaned onto it while the wind gently blew his hair. 

Someone soon bumped into me, causing my attention to be torn. My cheeks flared up red from gawking and from not paying attention. 

“Watch where you’re going.” A girl with black rimmed glasses and long red hair looked down at me with a smirk before passing. The attitude seeped from her voice, causing her to immediately get on my last nerve. 

“You’re right, it is my fault even though you wear glasses...” I crossed my arms and mumbled. I began walking again, finding my car wasn’t far from everyone else from the cute boy from class. My cheeks still burning from feeling as if I were caught, I unlocked the door and took off my bag, tossing it into the passenger seat. 

“Vanity, wait!” Deidara did a slow jog over to me that almost made my mouth water on sight. 

Turning towards him, I was in between my car and the door, resting one of my arms on the door frame.

He was panting lightly as he reached me, “Have this, hm.” He gave me a charming smile that made me squeal internally as he extended his hand, giving me a small piece of paper. “Text me sometime.”

taking the paper from him, I teased him lightly. “I don’t know, my phone is always getting blown up by guys. What makes you any different?” A small smirk played my lips as I watch his mouth go ajar, the smile he had before still across his face. A look of ‘I can’t believe you just said that to me’. 

“Well, we’re going to be making art soon, take that as you will.” He smirked a bit before turning, about to go back to his friends. “Hit me up soon, okay?” He laughed as he walked back, leaving me standing there with a blush across my face.


	2. Chapter 2

“I’ve been sitting there since the beginning of the year! Why the fuck would I give it up now?” The tall, loud, and annoying man was yelling at Deidara. My eyebrow twitched as I watched the scene unfold. He’s been unruly about this for the past couple minutes now.

“Because you’re never here and honestly the worst to sit next to.” Deidara was standing, his hands placed on his desk as he was leaned forward. An annoyed expression on his face. “Just go find somewhere else. It’s her second day here and deserves some company.”

“She can make friends some fucking where else!” He turned towards me, placing a hand on my desk as he honed in on me. The annoyed expression on the both of our faces not fading while a blush crept up onto mine from how close he was. He growled a bit before turning his attention back to Deidara, “You’re moving.” 

He snatched up Deidara’s bag and walked towards the other side of the room, placing his bag at an empty desk around a couple of girls. I frowned, a tinge went through my chest wanting to have his attention again.

“Are you serious right now, hm?” He sighed as he walked towards his stuff, Hidan passing him and plopping down into Deidara’s seat. Deidara grabbed his bag and turned towards Hidan, seeing that he had already made himself comfortable. He was seething with anger. He was about to say something before Madara walked in to start class. 

Hidan was watching Deidara get upset as he sat down in his new chair, cackling to himself. I sighed, turning my attention to stare out the window, annoyed with the silver headed man beside me.

‘Maybe he won’t be that bad, maybe today is just an off day for him.’

“So, are you guys hooking up already?” A smirk was placed on his lips.

My cheeks blazed red as I looked at him with a dumbfounded expression. My mouth slightly ajar, “What the fuck did you just say to me?” Were the only words to escape past my lips. 

Madara sensei stopped what he as saying, turning his attention towards me, “Oh, do you already know the lesson for today, Vanity?” A fake smile was on his face, it made me nearly jump out of my skin from how upset he looked. “Also, that was pretty vulgar of you, just how big is your vocabulary?”

Hidan began chuckling to himself as I stammered before apologizing. My face was crimson, my ears tinted red as well. He began teaching the lesson again, I placed my hands on my cheeks, hoping the cold that came off of them would calm me down. 

‘He’s so fucking ornery. I feel like this is just his personality.’

As class continued on, Madara passed out worksheets, “I need these done before lunch. No talking.” 

Leaning over, I rummaged through my backpack, searching for a loose pen or pencil, Hidan begins bothering me, again. 

“You have a mouth on you, don’t you?” He leaned back in his seat, eyeing me down. A growl emitted from the back of my throat as I glared up at him. 

“Oh, fuck off.” Snatching a pen from my bag, I zipped it up, turning into my seat.

“Oy, be nice to me for letting you sit in my seat, bitch. I could have kicked you out just like I did to Barbie over there.” He turned towards me, pointing his thumb at Deidara, mumbling rather loudly.

“I definitely don’t have to be nice, especially when you did it on your own and not per my request.”

“Hidan and Vanity,” Madara stood up and placed his hands on his desk, “Since you both insist on talking, step outside until lunch.” 

My face burned red as I paused for a moment, gathering my things into my bag while Hidan stood up and stretched. 

“I thought you’d never ask.” He smirked as he sauntered towards the door stopping with his hand placed on the door knob. I stood up and grabbed my bag, holding my ipad in my arms. “Vanity, hurry up before he calls you out again.”

I placed a hand on my cheek as I looked down, my face lighting up like a christmas tree as I scurried out of the room, pushing passed Hidan in the process. He followed after me, the door shutting as I made my way down the hallway, needing to calm my nerves. 

“Stop walking so fast! Fuck!” He grabbed the back of the collar of my shirt, pulling me back. I tripped over my feet a bit as fell back onto him, holding onto my ipad for my life.

“For someone who has an attitude all the time you get embarrassed easily.” He looked down at me and chuckled, his finger still snagged in the collar or my shirt. I swatted his hand away and pushed myself off of him, holding the tablet close to me as I pressed myself into the wall. 

“And you’re not very nice to someone you’ve just met!” I frowned a bit, my red face finally calming down. “First, you kick Deidara out of his seat and then you get me kicked out of class, all with in my first week of school!” The anger I held in earlier was starting to come up, radiating off of my body. “You really are the worst!”

“Oy, you’re the one who took my fucking seat and refused to get up! I was being nice to you, bitch!” He started raising his voice like he did with Deidara in the classroom. I bit my bottom lip, not liking getting yelled at. “Besides, do you really think he wants to sit next to you? He’s just spending time with you to get some ass, believe me, I know the guy.” His voice became low as he stepped closer to me, “However, me on the other hand, I’ll be straight up with a girl like you.” He leaned down, inches away from my neck as the whispered words rolled off his tongue. 

Chills ran through my body from how his breath hit my neck. I slipped away from him and turned my back towards him, walking away. “Well, a girl like me is definitely not interested!” My cheeks were red once I heard him laughing, catching up to me.

“Oh, you thought I was going to say I was interested? Thick girls are nice and all but I like feeling like I’m going to break a thinner girl in half. So, don’t worry sweet cheeks.” He started laughing more, louder than before. My cheeks turned red from being flustered as my chest felt like it was stabbed.

‘Did he just say I’m too fat to get with him? What the fuck, that was so rude!’ Stopping in my tracks, he did the same, that same shit eating grin plastered on his face. 

“Don’t fucking talk to me anymore, you’re rude and fucking annoying! So stop following me and go somewhere else!” I gripped onto my ipad, wanting to be alone. 

Seconds after, the people were getting dismissed for class, the halls getting busy. Leaving a fuming Hidan in the middle of the hall, I ran up the stairs, heading towards the roof. I played with my lip rings as I thought over and over about the comment he had made. My anger bubbling up more and more before an overwhelming amount of sadness hit. 

Placing my hand on the door handle, I hesitated then opened up to the rooftop and went over to the seat Deidara and I were at before. I opened my bag and looked down at the bento inside, debating on eating it. 

‘I’m definitely not hungry after the spat I just had.’

“Fucking rude prick.” I placed my ipad into the bag as I grabbed out my phone, leaving the food inside as well. I tossed one leg over the other and tugged my school skirt down, feeling self conscious all of a sudden. 

“Hey, Vanity.” Deidara waved at me as he carried his lunch over his shoulder. He had a look of pity as he came and sat next to me. “I’m sorry about Hidan, he’s just a jackass. I’ll be sure to have the same seating arrangement as we did yesterday, hm.”

I raised my hands up and laughed a bit, “No, it’s totally okay. I told him to stop bothering me so if he’s smart he’ll listen to my warning.” I was about to scoot over so head had more room until someone plopped down next to me. 

“So this is where you went. You have some fucking balls to talk to me like that, bitch.” Recognizing the voice, I realized it was Hidan. I sighed from irritation while Deidara’s face fell, completely annoyed just as I was. 

“And you have some fucking balls talking to me the way you did earlier!” I spat like venom just left my mouth.

“Don’t you have somewhere else to be, hm? Like reporting to Pain where you’ve been the past week?” Deidara uncovered his food and grabbed his chopsticks, beginning to eat. 

“I don’t fucking report to anyone.” Hidan leaned against the wall with his arms crossed behind his head. “What’s it matter to you anyway?”

A sly smirk crossed Deidara’s lips as he shrugged his shoulders, “Oh, just wondering. Wouldn’t want to see your ass get handed to you again.” 

My mouth was watering a bit as I looked at Deidara’s food, my stomach growling lowly. Luckily, the two didn’t seem to notice as they continued bickering. My cheeks flushed red as I leaned forward, my elbows on my knees as I looked around before grabbing my phone once again and scrolling through my social media. 

A couple of silent moments went by which I didn’t mind, today had been hectic enough. It was nice until my stomach growled again, my cheeks tinting red.

“Did you not bring a lunch today, hm?” 

“I forgot it at home so I was just going to wait till I got home.” I clicked the snooze button on my phone before sitting up, stretching my arms up above my head. A small groan escaping past my lips.

“We have gym today, do you want some of mine?” Deidara handed his food towards me with a soft smile on his lips. 

My cheeks tinted again as I hesitated before pushing it back towards him, “If we’re having gym then I’m definitely not eating. I’m going to feel sick the entire time. Thank you though.” 

“Oy, you’re both fucking boring.” Hidan groaned as he stood up, placing his hands in his back pockets. “Deidara, you’re so bad at flirting it makes guys like me look bad. Stop being the nice guy for once.”

“Oh, shut the fuck up. He’s nicer than you’ll ever be.” I scooted closer to Deidara, the side of my body leaned up against his. A small smirk appeared on my face as I grabbed his face in between my thumb and forefinger, squishing it together gently. “I mean look at this attractive face, he’s perfect the way he is.” 

I could feel Deidara’s face heat up on my fingers causing me to look at him, my smirk fading as my face heated up from how forward I was. Quickly standing up, I approached the now amused Hidan. I placed my hands on my hips, feeling big with this surge of confidence. “And if you have a problem with it, maybe it’s your manhood you’re so insecure about.”

Taking a step back, the smirk I had seconds ago returned to my face, the look of confidence not faltering. I looked back at Deidara whose face was still tinted red which made my cheeks tint red.

“What the fuck is that suppose to mean! There’s absolutely nothing wrong with my manhood and if you keep this attitude up, I might have to show you what I mean instead.” He eyed me down as a smirk was across his face. He looked angry yet seductive at the same time. I wasn’t sure what he was going for exactly but it made my face turn a bright red. Before I could respond, the bell rang.

“Oh shit, we’re late.” I looked over at Deidara who began packing up his things, tossing the mostly empty bento in his bag. I walked over and grabbed my backpack, picking up the ipad that was in the spot I was sitting in before shoving it into my stuff.

“Where do we go for gym? And where am I supposed to get my clothes?” I looked at the two of them as we started walking. 

“I’ll take you there. It’s the nurses office.” Deidara offered with a soft smile, the blush no longer on his face. 

A light growl emitted from Hidan’s throat, “I’ll do it. Madara is mad at us, not you. Go on ahead and I’ll take care of it.” He grabbed me by the collar on the back of my shirt, pulling me away from Deidara.

“She clearly doesn’t want to go with you, hm. Just let me take her.”

I grabbed at Hidan’s wrist, trying to pry it off as I went down the steps, “You’re choking me and m-my shirts coming up!” I pulled on the hem of my shirt, pulling it down while he tugged it up. My cheeks turning red. 

“She’ll be okay. Plus, the nurse is hot. C’mon Van.” Hidan pulled me off into the other direction once we reached the bottom of the stairs, away from the cute blonde.

Once he was out of sight, Hidan released my shirt and grabbed my arm instead. For a split second, confusion struck me until I was pressed up against a wall. His face was inches away from mine, “It turns me on when a girl can hold her ground, you know.” I could feel his breath on my face as he spoke. 

My face and ears blazed red, I turned my face away from him and raised a hand up to play with my lip rings, “Yo-You’re disgusting.”

“And you’re embarrassed. Are you still a virgin, Van?”

I frowned as I looked back up at him, my body getting hot from the close distance between us. “You’re so vulgar! No, I’m not. You’re just too straight forward. So, stop teasing me when you’ve already said you’re not interested!”

“So, does that mean you're interested in me?”

I moved my hand from my lips and pressed it against is chest, pushing him off of me. “Fuck no! Either show me where the office is or I’ll find it myself!” He made a clicking noise with his tongue as he followed behind me. 

I took a few turns here and there, trying to find where I was suppose to go. Getting frustrated from the halls all looking the same, I stopped and turned towards Hidan. “Are you just watching me walk around or are you going to show me!”

“Oh, you still wanted my help after talking to me like that? I’m so sorry.” That same grin crossed his face as he continued to walk passed me. I huffed, following behind him. “You’re so hard headed. You passed it up already. Just shut up and follow me.”

As he guided me to the office, it was a quiet walk. I couldn’t tell if that was a good thing or not but he was pleasant to be around for once. 

‘I wish I could say he was attractive but he called me fat so I’m not allowed to think that.’ As I thought to myself, I admired his features. His height was a bonus while you could tell he was well toned, even through his dress shirt. Honestly, he looked like a God. 

Shaking my head to rid the thoughts, my cheeks were tinted red as we arrived. He opened the door and walked in first with me following behind. 

“Tsunade-sama, you have a visitor.” She was sitting at her desk, doing paperwork as she turned and faced us. Annoyed from hearing Hidan’s voice before smiling at me. 

“Ah, you must be the newest student.” She seemed as if she were studying me, almost profiling me due to the several piercings on my face and how my hair looked. She maintained her professional appearance.

“Yes ma’am! I was told to come here for my gym outfit? I don’t recall getting it when I was signing up.” I held onto my backpack straps, my grip getting a bit tight as I became nervous. 

I watched as she stood up from her seat and began walking towards the female side of the area, “Come with me and I’ll get you set up.” Looking back at Hidan her expression hardened. “You can wait outside.” 

I hesitated before looking up at Hidan, noticing how his back was leaned up against the wall, eyeing her down like a piece of candy. I rolled my eyes and followed her through the room, shutting the door behind me. 

The room was empty and cleaner than the last school I was at. I was a little shocked as I looked around, examining the place. I heard a rustling noise which caught my attention. It was Tsunade, she was rummaging through the bags to find the PE clothes. 

“Try these on. I found a large and a medium shirt and shorts.” She stood up, holding both in her hands before walking over and handing them to me. “I’ll be out there, just give me the pair that doesn’t fit and you can go about your day.” She smiled sweetly, it was definitely more genuine than Madara sensei. 

With my anxiety at ease, I nodded my head. My lips curved into a small smile, “Thank you, ma’am.” 

I watched as she left, trying the outfits on. The medium a definite no while the large was a bit snug. I walked over to the mirror on the wall and checked myself out. The white shirt showing a little bit more curve than what I’d prefer while the shorts came up to the high thigh area. Looking at myself from the side, I sucked in my stomach and held my breath, checking myself out before releasing it. 

“Ahh, I look so fat. Who even designs these outfits?” I mumbled to myself in an exaggerated tone. “Today is going to be the actual worst.” I grabbed the outfit I had on prior and stuffed it into my bag while I grabbed the uniform that didn’t fit. Walking out of the room, I handed her the extra. 

“Fucking took you long enough.” Hidan was standing in the same spot, arms crossed as for he was annoyed. 

“Oh, shut up. You’re so annoying.” I gave a toothy grin to the nurse, “Again, thank you.” Making my way out the door, Hidan followed behind me. I could feel his stare just as I felt my thighs slightly jiggling with every step I took. My face was beet red. I was looking down, some of my hair falling in front of my face to hide my embarrassment.

“I think I retract my statement.”

Stopping in my tracks, it felt like steam burst through my ears. I turned my head back towards him as a frown was on my face. “Sh-Shut the fuck up! Just take me to the gym thing!”

He came closer to me before he snaked an arm around my shoulder, pulling me close as his mouth was next to my ear. “We could go somewhere else and make our own PE class.” 

“Yo-You’re the worst! Ju-Just stop!” I covered my cheeks with my hands, my anxiety pumping through my blood. “As I recall, you called me fat!”

“I said you were thick, there’s a difference. Besides, I think I dig your body type more now anyway.”

‘Fight, flight, or freeze?’ I questioned to myself as I stood there, debating on what to do before removing his arm from around me and darting off, leaving a baffled Hidan in the hallway. 

Once I made several turns through the halls, I began to slow down before stopping. I placed my hand on the wall to catch my breath while holding my other hand close to my chest. “He fucking… Sucks…” I panted to myself, my cheeks red from the embarrassment and from the short run. 

After a couple more seconds of regaining myself, I bent over and slipped my backpack off, falling to my knees as I looked through it to find the map of the school. I could feel my shorts ride up a bit as I sat down. 

As I flipped through my papers, trying to find it, someone tapped me on the shoulder, catching me off guard. 

“You know running through the halls doesn’t count as gym, right?” he was an older man with white long hair. He was a bigger man but it wasn’t fat, just muscle. “Are you Vanity?” 

I nodded my head, my breathing back to normal while my cheeks stained red. “Yeah, I-I can’t find the gym.” I pouted a bit as I felt helpless. I looked like a chicken running around with its own head cut off. 

He chuckled a bit as he leaned down, grabbing my hand and my bag, helping me up. “I figured you were lost, I had to meet my new student after all. I’m Jiraiya, the gym teacher and we’re on the track today.” 

“Ah, you’re a lot nicer than Madara already.” I laughed lightly as I took my bag from his hands, putting it on. Soon we began walking to the track outside. The sun was still partially covered just as it was yesterday. Upon arrival, I see some people running while others were playing sports. 

“I have you on track today, just go at your own pace but don’t forget to push yourself. I need one mile before schools over then when you’re done, you can do a different activity or just hand out.” He crossed his arms as he smiled down at me, almost gawking at my body, “Four laps makes one mile.”

My eyes locked on the track as I looked at how big it was. I gulped before walking over to where all the bags laid in the bleachers. I grabbed my phone and earbuds for the run I had ahead of me. I nibbled on my bottom lip as I approached the track, popping the earbuds in, seeing everyone walking, some people running. My cheeks burned red from the embarrassment and anxiety of being so out in the open. 

I began doing a slow jog, looking around and searching for Deidara, not seeing him in sight. I sighed a bit, ‘At least Hidan is also nowhere in sight. I think I’d rather die than have him see me run.’ Letting the music take my mind off of things, I started running a bit faster, not worrying so much about everyone else. 

For a while, my breathing was in sync with my footing, the run not being so bad. After the first lap in a half that I had done, I started getting slower, my breathes getting shorter. 

Anxiety started to fill my chest, I clenched my hands, not wanting people to make fun of me for giving up so early, I began pushing myself more. Sweat was rolling down my face as I made it to lap two. Feeling my legs starting to give out, I started slowing down, going to a slow jog before walking. I placed my hands behind my head and began to pant, catching my breath. 

“Holy fuck that’s awful.” I sighed to myself as I took one earbud out, letting it fall in between my breasts. My hair was sticking to my forehead as I forced it back. It was sloppy but still looked like a messy fuck boy hair style nonetheless. 

“Hey, Vanity!” I turned my body around, walking backwards slowly, my body begging me to just sit down. If I had the energy, I would have ran off again because here comes Hidan. 

He had that same cocky smirk across his face as he approached me. The uniform for him was definitely suiting to his personality. It was a white shirt that he had ripped the sleeves off of to expose his arms. His red basketball shorts reached his knees. He caught up to me quickly, walking with me. 

“You fucking ran off. It’s not like i was being serious or anything.”

Coming to a stop, I placed my hands on my knees, catching my breath, feeling a bit dizzy. “We-Well you sure… Acted like it…” My eyes were shut as my face darkened, feeling embarrassed. “Ju-Just stop. Yo-You’re rude and you make me feel like shit so... If that’s your goal… Fuck off before I kick your ass.” I stood up tall, still panting as I looked up at him, my hands balled into fists. 

“Oh, you really fucking think so?” He honed in close, his face inches away from mine as he leaned down, trying to intimidate me. I chewed on my bottom lip. “You don’t know the things I’ve done or who I am. You really should stop having such an attitude with me.”

Crossing my arms I huffed, turning away from him as I began walking, putting the other earbud in to tune out whatever else he was going to say. He continued to walk beside me, I could hear mumbling but it was muffled out from the music. A few moments passed as I then glanced at him from the side. Confusion rose inside of me from realizing he was still next to me, his earbuds also in. 

I pouted a bit as I saw Deidara with the same people he was with yesterday except this time he was turned away from me. I sighed again, wanting to be done with this lap running already. I was at the third quarter, almost done with the stupid mile. I checked the time, seeing how there was an hour left of school. 

Taking a headphone out, I looked up at Hidan before reaching up and taking one out of his ear as well. He looked at me with attitude, clearly upset.

“Why are you still walking with me?”

“I’m not walking with you, we’re just going the same way is all.” He kept his eyes straight as a light blush tinted his cheeks. “You’re so annoying, I didn’t take your earbud out so why fuck with mine?” He grabbed at his earbud and put it back in, ignoring me the rest of the way. 

Once I crossed the finish line, my legs were like jelly as I walked to the bleachers to get my stuff before sitting in the grass, laying back and letting my body relax. “Holy shit that was a lot. I couldn’t even run two laps, I’m so weak.” I mumbled to myself I became dizzy again. My stomach yelling at me, indicating I was starving. I looked over at my bag, contemplating on opening the food I had but not wanting to seem like a liar if Deidara or Hidan were to come by again. I whined a bit as I sat up, a pout on my face. I opened my bag, looking for a water bottle, hoping that I brought one. 

Sighing as I found nothing, I closed my backpack and got on my phone again to scroll through social media. Getting lost in the feeds of all the other photos of people, I almost didn’t realize Deidara sat next to me. 

“I couldn’t find you otherwise we could have ran together, hm.” I looked up at him, a small smile on my face, happy to finally see him. 

“I saw you with your friends and you looked like you were having fun so I didn’t want to impose. Otherwise I would have came up to you.” I rubbed the back of my head slightly. 

“Do you want to come meet them now, hm? They’re not all that bad.” He placed a hand on the top of my head, running his hand through my hair and examining the color. “They’ll dig your style that’s for sure, hm.”

I rested my hand on the ground and closed my eyes, loving the feeling of my hair being played with. “I’m definitely not meeting them while looking like a gross mess. Tomorrow works tho, forsure.”

“What you think is a gross mess is what I call beauty.” He removed his hand from my hair and stood up, extending his hand towards me. “Schools almost over, we should get changed.”

I grabbed his hand and stood up, my footing a bit uneasy due to my legs feeling like jello but I managed. There was a dark blush across my cheeks from his cheesy comment lingering as I grabbed my bag and followed him. He directed me in the right way as we both went and got changed. 

As I was getting changed with the other girls, I picked a locker to throw my stuff into. I could feel my tongue getting stuck to the roof of my mouth from how parched I was. Walking out with my keys in my hands, the bell for school to be over rang through my ears. Smiling from the day finally being over.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know how you guys liked it! Hidan is coming soon forsure.


End file.
